The Bank Heist
by katfrow
Summary: "Your fate, is in my hands." The robber smirked as he played with the gun, twirling it round and round. "All I have to do is pull this trigger and-poof!- you're gone, Ms. Everdeen." he smiled wickedly as he inched closer to her. Her gray eyes widen as he puts the cool barrel on the temple of head. "So, if I were you, I'd do what I was told."
1. Hour 1

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own "The Hunger Games"**

* * *

Terribly sorry this chapter is so short, but the story gets progressively longer and better! Enjoy!

* * *

Hour 1

She brings the cigarette to her mouth, sucking out the savory nicotine. It danced around her blood stream giving her the high she needed to complete this particular job. A robbery. The big one, Cato and Clove called it. Glimmer has been struggling with coming to terms with this for hours but finally she knew what to do. She decided she needed to rob the bank to win Cato's affection, maybe after he would finally appreciate her as a lover rather than just a meaningless sex toy he plays with from time to time. She takes another puff clinging to the soothing feeling that radiated off of the heavenly stick. She sighed as a puff of white smoke materialized in front of her. The feeling the cigarette gave her was delicious. She wished she could smoke all day. But Glimmer didn't have all day; she had exactly 24 hours to get all of this done. She checked the time on her blackberry, flipped her golden blonde hair and walked towards the unmarked black car where she knew her partners in crime were waiting. A small smile flashes across her plump red lips. Cato, Glimmer and Clove all were going to rob Bank of America. Together.

*.*

She braided up her silky dark hair and input tiny little flowers into it. Today was a special day. Today was the first day Katniss Everdeen will get paid. Her first paycheck. She couldn't wait to feel the crisp dollar bills in her hand. To smell the delightful aroma that emitted of the green paper. She shivered just thinking about the stuff; ever since Katniss Everdeen was younger she had to work for everything she wanted. Every damn day it was the same thing. It would be less irritating if she didn't have to provide for her grown mother. But she did, and that was just the cards life had dealt her. She made the most of it. Now she was twenty-two and she had a _career._ Katniss Everdeen took after her family business and became a pediatrician. She promised herself she would never go into doctoring because all the blood and sick people nauseated her. But Prim had a talk with her and the tiny blond- haired girl was _very _convincing. All the little girl had to do was bat her eyelashes and put on a cute little pout for her older sister to be putty in her hands. Katniss hadn't regretted the decision she had made either. It was a start of a new life for her family; mostly her and her little sister. Katniss didn't trust her mother around money very much. She feared she would relapse on the cocaine addiction she had been struggling with for years. She cringed at the thought and pushed it away. She didn't want to think about those horrible times. There were plenty of good times to come. She sighed and applied her_ Liplicious_ lip gloss to her full lips, rubbing them together and then letting them part, making some sort of popping sound. She briefly stared at her reflection in her compact mirror. Her icy gray eyes were clouded with eagerness and her lips formed a smile, Katniss didn't smile often but when she did it was always something worth smiling for. She closed the compact with a snap and drops it inside her tote bag carelessly with a lot of other randomly placed things. Katniss Everdeen was ready to go to the Bank of America.

*.*

Peeta Mellark stared at his reflection in the mirror. It was his first at his new job. He really didn't have experience with this sort of thing. Peeta didn't even know if this _was_ his sort of thing. But he figured he'd give it a shot, he could always quit and go back to working at his family's bakery. Maybe. If his witch of a mother would let him. He cursed silently at the mirror brushing his ashen blonde hair with his fingers trying to smooth it back perfectly. Today was going to be a big, big day as his new boss Effie Trinket would say, he shook his head at her antics. Oh, Effie. He tried a killer smile his best friend Finnick taught him. Finnick would be working there too for the first day. It reassured Peeta and calmed him down a little bit. But not enough to ensure that his hands would stop shaking. After all, Finnick was a natural at this sort of thing and Peeta was not. What if they got robbed today? What if he got shot and killed? What if he did something wrong and he got fired? He shook the thoughts from his head. _Focus Peeta, _he thinks. He tries the confident smile again and doing it perfectly, just as Finnick has taught him. He hoped it would work. After all, a twenty-two year old had to support himself somehow, right? He huffs as he tries to push his hair back again failing miserably. He gives up and decides to go for the deliberately messy hair look. Girls liked that, right? Right. He again, studies his reflection in the mirror, he felt as if he had to make a good first impression. First impressions on the first day of the job could make or break you. He spies the way the blond curls bounce as he moves his head up inspecting himself. The hair almost completely covers his crystal blue eyes. His chin area was getting a little scruffy with little blonde hairs. He decided that he will shave tomorrow. His alarm on his iPhone beeped making him jump. It was time for work in the Bank of America.


	2. Hour 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own "The Hunger Games" dude.**

* * *

All chapters won't be updated as quickly and the length of them varies so I can not promise if my chapters will be longer or shorter. I had Chapters 2 and 3 done prior before publishing. Again, this story does get better as the storyline develops and time progresses please stick with it and most of all, enjoy! Thanks for the follows and reviews!

* * *

Hour 2

Glimmer placed her hands on the burning metal of the car. It made her jump a little, feeling the intense heat, but it brings her back to reality. Was she really agreeing to rob The Bank of America?

"Glimmer! Finally, what took you so long? Smoking should only take at the most about 5 minutes." Clove says. Glimmer face turns up into a scowl. She hated Clove; she merely tolerated her because Cato insisted that she was a valuable asset to the robbery. But Glimmer was thinking she was somehow a valuable asset to his penis too. Glimmer plasterers a cheesy grin on her face. Smile so wide and bright it couldn't possibly be real.

"Oh, Clove, you say the darndest things." Glimmer replies through clenched teeth. She peers over to Cato. God. His tousled blonde hair and clear blue eyes moistened her panties already. She licks her lips.

"Have you reached a decision yet?" Cato asks, voice hard.

"Yes," she purrs seductively in Cato's ear. "I'll do it. But with one condition."

"What?"

"Take me out to dinner, Friday? My treat." She hums. Cato contemplated this for a moment. What would Clove think? He would lose either way it went. He liked Clove and Glimmer as fuck buddies and friends but relationship wise? He didn't know.

"I'll give you your answer after we do what we came here to do." He tells Glimmer. "Now are you in or are you out? We still have Foxface waiting on us."

"You mean Aubrey? And yeah, I guess it could be fun." Glimmer shrugged, hopping in the back seat of the car.

"Oh, joy." Clove remarked sarcastically. Glimmer didn't realize it but Clove wasn't one of her biggest fans either. Glimmer gritted her teeth but said nothing. She didn't have time to waste on a person like Clove.

"Tranny." Glimmer remarked under her breath.

"Bottle blonde." Clove retorts. Glimmer mocked her but didn't say anything. She knew this was true. She glances at Cato who was smirking. He was enjoying the conversation between the two girls way too much. He liked the fact that he had caused the tension between them. He started up the engine of his car and drove out of the McDonald's parking lot they had been sitting in. It was now official. They were in fact, robbing The Bank of America.

*.*

Katniss felt like she'd been walking forever. Her legs felt like jelly and she swore if she took another step her knees would give up on her. She didn't know the bank would be so far from her little home, if she did she would've just asked her mom for the car. She sighed as she sat down momentarily in the local Starbucks. She rested her legs on an opposing chair on the opposite side of hers; she let her shoulders drop down as her heart beat slowed. She inhaled the strong scent of the delicious coffee beans. Just the smell of it gave her a rush. She went up to the front counter and saw a familiar face. Cinna. The corners of Katniss's mouth twitch up into a smile; Cinna was one of her favorite people. He had this warm inviting aurora about him. He was great at advice giving and Katniss needed someone to give her advice a lot lately. Cinna had been there many times for Katniss after she had a bad day at the doctor's office or if she needed a little early morning boost. Katniss always has appreciated him.

"Hey Cinna." Katniss smiles.

"Oh, Katniss! How are we doing today?" He asks, expression brightening up, he blinks showing off his signature gold guyliner.

"Fine. I'm going to Bank of America to get my paycheck today; it'll be my first one." She replies eagerly to her confidante. He nods his head.

"That's great." He smiles encouragingly at her.

"Just thought I'd share it with you. Can you give me the usual?" she asks. Katniss's usual was straight black coffee with lots of sugar and cream with a glazed donut. Sometimes she added a little caffeine boost to her coffee if it was really early in the morning. But she didn't feel like she needed it right now. Cinna nods his head and swiftly fills up a medium size cup and picks out the biggest glazed donut for her. Cinna was worried she hadn't been eating a lot due to stress.

"Here you go the usual." Cinna smiles warmly at the petite girl with flowers in her braid. He studied it. Whoever had done it did a remarkable job. "By the way, who does your hair, it looks really nice today."

"Thank you, I do, is it weird that I did it because I was going down to the bank?" Katniss asks, chuckling. She didn't really understand why she was so happy-go-lucky today. She was sure it had more to do with her getting paid. And she didn't like it.

"No it's not weird." Cinna reassures Katniss, snickering. Katniss grabbed the bag and the torrid coffee and murmured a quiet Thank You to Cinna before going to another table by the window. She bites into the glaze donut and deliciously sweet sugary dough fills her mouth, she sighs in pleasurable ecstasy. She didn't need sex; food gave her orgasms. She took a sip of the bitterly sugary black liquid and it scorched her throat causing her momentary discomfort. She took another bite into the soft doughnut and sipped her coffee. She glanced outside the window to see a recognizable face. It was Gale, her ex-boyfriend; she gaped as her heart beat quicken. She tried to hide her face with her tote bag but it was no use. Gale had already seen her; he was coming in to speak to the girl who broke his heart.

*.*

Peeta tried to straighten his checkered tie and his golden name tag. He looked at least presentable. He was waiting on Finnick to get here, he checked the time. He was going to be late on his first day! Anxiety fills up his chest making his heart beat violently against his ribcage. Where the hell was he? Peeta raked his fingers through his hair, making it more ruffled then it already was. He needed a ride and he needed it now. He throws back his head and groans in displeasure.

**Peeta: **Finnick where the hell are you? I've been waiting for you for 20 fuckin' minutes.

Peeta pushed the send button angrily. He couldn't believe what was happening to him. It just was unreal. A car horn startles him out his thoughts and gives him a momentary heart-attack. He walks up to the house window and peers outside. It was Finnick and Annie.

"What the hell?" Peeta yells at Finnick, marching up to the Convertible.

"Just get in." Finnick chuckles, brushing Peeta off. He knew he had this all under control. He puts his arm around the Annie in the passenger seat. She was his fiancée'. She had long dark hair and gleaming green eyes. She also had pretty porcelain skin and a petite stature. Annie has known Finnick since middle school. They met in a swim meet and have been inseparable since.

"Hi Annie." Peeta mumbles.

"Hello, Peeta." Annie murmurs. Annie was quiet most of the time. Mostly, because her mind was racing and she didn't know how to formulate her thoughts into words. But it also was because she just didn't like talking. She hasn't really talked to anyone but Finnick. She was fine with that and so was Finnick. Annie went back to search the outside with her eyes. Thinking of everything under the sun. Peeta grumbled to himself in the back seat. Finnick was ruining his chance at a good first impression already. Finnick started up the car and speeded down the road, biting his lip as pressing down on the gas. Peeta wanted to get there fast but not this fast. 15 minutes later they have arrived to The Bank of America, where their new jobs would be located. Finnick kissed Annie goodbye and she drove off. Peeta marveled at the huge building in front of him. The ivory colored walls must have costed a fortune. He ran his fingers down the walls; they felt so smooth and glossy. Peeta decided he was going to like working here.


	3. Hour 3

**Disclaimer: Not the owner of "The Hunger Games" **

* * *

Hour 3

Glimmer lays her head back onto the car's cushioned backed seat. She scowled. Since when did she have to sit into the back seat? She didn't understand what Clove had that she didn't. If anything Glimmer was a prettier, much interesting version of the girl. She rolled her eyes at Clove's constant giggling and hair twirling. _Bitch_, she thinks. She sighs loudly, trying to let Cato and Clove notice her. But Cato could care less, she was attention whoring and she needed to stop; this was Clove and his time. She would have her turn. They pull up to a rickety house that makes all their faces twist up into a grimace.

"She lives here?" Glimmer asks.

"Oh, you have got to be fucking kidding me? How do you know this girl not a masked murder or some shit?" Clove asks.

"Just get out of the fucking car." Cato ordered. Clove grumbled to herself but brought herself out of the car. She didn't know who Cato thought he was, or was going to be, ever since they had sex he's been bossing her around like he has some type of authority over her. She scoffed. Please. They walk up to the house the girls grasping on the opposite sides of Cato for dear life, and Cato loved it. A boy answers the door, with lightly colored auburn hair. His eyes so dark they almost looked black. He was a funny looking guy.

"Can I help you?" the weird guy asks.

"Uh . . . yes we're looking for Aubrey. . ." Cato speaks up.

"Ah, yes she was expecting you. Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Marvel, I am Aubrey's husband." He smiles.

"Wait, Aubrey's already married, isn't she around twenty-two?" Cato asks, slightly disappointed, Aubrey could've been a great sex toy to add to his collection.

"Yes, but she didn't want to wait, we got married when we were eighteen." Marvel beams proudly.

"Wonderful." Cato sneers sarcastically. "Listen, we need to talk to Aubrey about a deal we made with her."

"Deal?" Marvel asked, bewildered, his eyebrows furrowing. He scratches his head trying to conjure up some type of memory of it. He didn't remember Aubrey telling him about any deal.

"Babe, who is it?" a fox-faced girl asks from behind Marvel. A smile lights up his face.

"This is . . ." Marvel trails off, waiting for them to give their names.

"Cato, Clove and Glimmer." Glimmer pips.

"Marvelous, I've been expecting you." A sly smile sneaks upon Aubrey's face. "Come, Come darlings, follow me into the resting quarters." She had only met one person out of the group and that was Cato. She had liked his plan so far, with a couple of her techniques they could get off scot free with all the money in the world. "So as you know we came to talk business, am I correct?"

"Yes." Cato, Clove and Glimmer say together.

"Excellent." Aubrey creepily grins. She sneakily glided to the bookcase across the room. For the house to be so ugly on the outside it sure was big and beautiful on the inside. She pulls out a book and opens it. "This book, my friends, has all the keys, tips, and tricks having to do with robbing a bank"

"That's really big." Glimmer comments, shiny emerald eyes wide.

"Enormous." Aubrey agrees. "But it's all the better, Cato you know my fee, cough it up." Cato pulls out two big green stacks of Benjamin Franklin's. Aubrey inhaled deeply entrapping the scent into her nasal compartments. She loved the smell of money, especially new money. It was her favorite smell and color. Clove and Glimmer give each other waryglances before placing their eyes back on her. "Thank you Cato, the book is all yours. Remember return it to me in twenty-four hours. Do not lose the book."

"Or what?" Cato challenges.

Aubrey cackled, throwing her head back dramatically, "Trust me, you don't want to know."

*.*

Katniss was sure she had forgotten how to breathe when she saw Gale's tall figure bustling over to her table. How could she face the guy who let her break his heart? She looks down as he approached her table confidently but cautiously. His dark hair was cropped short and he had some jeans and some sports jersey with the 14 on the back.

"Katniss? Katniss Everdeen? Is that you?" Gale asks.

"Unfortunately, yeah." Katniss gives a sad smile. Gale chuckles.

"I saw you drinking coffee and I thought I stop in and say 'Hi'." He smiles warmly at her. Katniss didn't know it but Gale had no hard feelings towards her, he may have at first but now he's fine with being without Katniss, he loves someone else. That someone else is Madge Undersee. Madge Undersee's dad owned The Bank of America Corporation. She was beautiful, rich and talented. What more can a boy ask for?

"Well, hi." Katniss waved awkwardly. This makes Gale chuckle more. Katniss was confused, she was wondering why he wasn't shouting obscenities to her. She didn't understand his motives.

"Would you like to meet my girlfriend Katniss?" he asks, suddenly, this catches Katniss by surprise. She didn't know Gale had a girlfriend. That was amazing; she could finally stop feeling guilty about the horrible break-up.

"Sure!" Katniss beamed, showing off her ivory white teeth. A blond haired girl walks through the door making the bell ding. Her long flowing blonde hair went all the way to her butt; she placed a huge flower on the side of it. The girl wore a strapless shirt, with polka dots; she also had on skinny jeans that hugged her curves beautifully. Katniss cupped her head in her hands. She wished she could have curves like that. She pinched the thin skin of her hips. She decided as soon as she get paid she would invest on food. The girl was walking towards their table and as she got closer; Katniss noticed the girl had very attractive doe eyes and long eyelashes. She also noticed her thin lips that looked very smooth and her pale blue eyes. Like her mother.

"Katniss, this is my girlfriend, Madge." He grins at her, stealing a kiss. Katniss let a small smile play on her lips, he looked really happy with Madge.

"Hi." Madge sticks out her arm grinning brightly at Katniss. She had heard so much about Katniss Everdeen. Gale constantly talked about how in high-school she was the best at archery and All A's and graduated with honors. Katniss looked nice. Maybe she could be friends with her.

"Hi, Madge, it's really nice to meet you." Katniss smiles at the real life Barbie Doll in front of her.

"The pleasure is all mine." Madge insists. "Gale didn't tell me you were so pretty." Madge says an edge of jealousy in her voice. She hid it well enough for Katniss not to catch it. She was relieved. She really wanted to be friends with her. Madge admired Katniss silky dark hair and beautiful ice steel gray eyes and her plump lips. She would've never thought she would be standing in front of someone so beautiful. Katniss was thinking the same thing.

"Thank you." Katniss replies looking down at her Chuck Taylors. Katniss really wasn't good with compliments but she tried her best. "Uh . . . you're really pretty too. " Madge smiled graciously at her comment murmuring a small thanks to the dark-haired girl.

"Well, I think I should go." Katniss says as she waved goodbye to the happy couple.

"Wait, Catnip." Gale calls. Katniss smirks at the childhood name Gale called her since she was 11.

"Yes?" she turns around.

"Here's Madge's number she's having a house party on Friday for her birthday, you should come." Gale tells me. Madge nods her head enthusiastically.

"If I don't have work, I'll see if I can stop by." Katniss replies evenly.

"Sure. Don't forget, I'd love it if you were there!" Madge chirps.

"Sure. See you guys later!" Katniss calls out the door. She remembered what she had to do. Get her paycheck. She sighs walking towards the bank.

*.*

Peeta watched the curvy girl intently; her short brown hair and chestnut colored eyes were meant to intimidate him. Make him run. But he wasn't running anywhere. He stared back into her deep, chocolate pupils indifferently. Her name tag read "Johanna M." Johanna Mason was everything Peeta thought she was. Snarky, sarcastic, and apathetic. She didn't like the looks of these newbies, but she had to deal with them. She sighed as her eyes rest upon Finnick's figure. A sexy smirk possesses her lips. He was by far, the best looking man she has ever saw in all her life.

"Johanna." She says softly to the bronze-haired man, batting her eyelashes flirtatiously. "I am your new manager." It took everything in Peeta not to bust out laughing at the scene in front of him. He's seen plenty of similar predicaments like this. Finnick was always getting hit on by women, even some teenagers. She sticks out her hand and Finnick takes it, firmly grasping her small hand in his.

"Finnick Odair." Finnick says, using his grin that Peeta seen him use on many of girls. Johanna blushes furiously dropping his hand. She moves onto Peeta and her scowl is firmly placed back onto her face.

"Johanna. I am your new manager " She tells Peeta coldly. She especially didn't like Blondie. Not one bit. He seemed too confident in himself then needed for a new worker in this establishment.

Peeta stiffly sticks out his hand for Johanna to shake. "Peeta Mellark." He had to admit her glare was kind of getting to him. He gulps. Johanna smirks. _Not so confident after all newbie._ She thinks. She grasps onto his hands almost in a flirtatious manner. Leaving Peeta's mouth to go slightly open. Johanna chuckled inwardly; oh she was going to have fun with this one. She only did this to get under his skin. She winks before moving on; leaving Peeta baffled, still looking at his hand. Did his manger actually flirt with him? He understood Finnick but him? Really? He looked up to her intimidating figure; she is taller than Peeta by just a little bit. Maybe, one inch.

"Listen up, newbies, make a mistake, you're fired, capisce? Today is the most important day for the bank. Lots of people will be coming in today. You all got that through your thick skulls?" Johanna questions. They all nod our heads fervently. "Good, now get to work." She snaps her fingers. They take the stations they were assigned to. Peeta was assigned at the front desk for the bank for withdrawals, deposits and such. He was just setting up his station when he heard the sound of the door being open. He looks up to find the most beautiful girl he has laid eyes on. She looked perfect. Her long dark braid had flowers entwined into it and it reached her waist. She had on a navy blue T-shirt that read "Michigan" in big bold yellow letters. She also had the sweatpants to match. She still looked beautiful. She started to approach his counter, big shiny gray eyes gleaming with awe. Her plump pink lips were turned up into a scowl and her nose scrunched up. A smile lit up Peeta's face. He ignored his hammering heart-beat and choked out these words,

"Hello, how can I help you?"


	4. Hour 4

Hour 4

Glimmer let her fingers run across the chilling metal of the shotgun. Her smile was wide as she lifted the gun and posed in the mirror. She fluffed her hair.

"Fabulous." She murmured to her reflection. "Absolutely fabulous." She pointed the firearm at her reflection puckering her lips as if she was taking a picture. Then she put the gun to her head and acted like she was shooting herself. She laughed and laughed and laughed and laughed as she experimented with different ways to hold it, different faces to make. Then, finally, she stopped staring at herself and noticed Cato was watching with the most utmost curiosity. "What?" she asked. "Just having a little fun." She pranced over to the couch and looked at all the guns lined up on the table.

"Look at this tiny one." She giggled, flipping it over and aiming at the TV. "It's so small, oh my god."

"The bullet can rip through you're organs in seconds though." Cato murmured, pushing her golden hair out of her face. Glimmer's eyes flickered with joyfulness. Then they narrowed at Cato.

"Don't touch me like that." She snipped.

"Touch you like what?" He asked. "This?" He stroked her cheek again and she felt the feeling again, the feeling of the static when your foot fell asleep.

"Don't touch me like you give a damn." She murmured. Then she scooted all the way over to the other side of the couch. Cato was just about to say something else when the thud of Clove's boots interrupted him.

"Just got the call." She informed them, not looking at Glimmer. "The masks are ready. And Enobria just made our clothes." Clove grinned. "You guys ready?" She asked. They both nodded, Cato clearing his throat and Glimmer twirling her hair. Clove could sense something just wasn't right. But after she slipped her hands into Cato's she really could care less. Glimmer followed closely behind dragging her heels.

*.*

Katniss Everdeen's eyebrows rose. She narrowed her eyes at the guy in front of her. Typical Pretty boy type, the kind of douchebags her roommate Johanna brought home.  
"Uh, hi?" She mumbled. She slipped him the envelope, scowl firmly in place. "I'm here to cash my paycheck."

"Okay, it'll take a minute, my manager Johanna is still working in the safe, we should have the-"

Katniss brought her hand up and he stopped talking. "Wait Johanna Mason?" Peeta nodded. "Shut up!" she exclaims. Her scowls turns into a smile. "Johanna Banana, guess who?" Katniss yells in front of the glass. Johanna's head poked out of the safe and her smile slowly grew.

"Kat!" she runs up to the glass nearly knocking Peeta over. "You came."

"I didn't even know that this was where you worked, to be honest, how's the new manager position, you never told me about it!"

"That's because you work all day and night!"

"I'm off today, want to grab lunch?" Katniss silver eyes gleamed.

"Yeah, yeah, sure my lunch break doesn't start until 3 though. I know, sort of late for lunch but I'm getting better pay now so it's worth it, plus I get a more break time. Thirty minutes each!" Johanna squealed excitedly. While Katniss and Johanna chatter, Peeta eyes flicker back and forth from her and Johanna.

"Johanna Mason!" Effie's shrill voice cut into their ears. "What is the meaning of this?" Johanna straightened up and her grin disappeared. "This isn't a time to chit-chat, today we are very busy, stop lollygagging and get back to work!" Effie's lilac contacts pierced into Johanna's big brown eyes. Johanna gulped and nodded her head fervently.

"Yes, ma'am." Her voice shook and she went back to her station. Effie sent a glare Katniss's way before mumbling something about distracting her workers and she sashayed away.

"So, what did you need again?" His words were smooth, his smile was charming and his sapphire eyes sparkled with mirth. Katniss responded with a cool scowl.

"I needed to cash my check." She replied coolly.

"Right." He grinned lazily at her, his eyes glued on her stormy gray ones. She couldn't fight the warm, fuzzy feeling she felt in the pit of her stomach. She slid him the check again a for a moment their fingers touched, making the warm, fuzzy feeling grow. "I'll, um, I'll have that up for you in a minute. You should sit and relax." The words came out slow and he gestured to the seats. "Three PM, isn't coming anytime soon." Then he sauntered to the back. Her eyes drifted to the clock, it was only twelve. She sighed. She would really be in here for a while. She huffed.

"Johanna Mason, you owe me big time." She murmured.

*.*

Glimmer felt the sudden gush of wind as she stuck her head out the window. She squealed, she shouted, she screamed at the tops of her lungs. Her hands flew up above her head and she savored the cold feeling it gave her warming cheeks.

"Mutt." Clove muttered. Glimmer didn't hear her. Cato chuckled. "She acts like a dog, she looks like a dog, so she must be a dog. Why are you even fucking with her, she's dumb like a dog too." Clove bit. Cato smiled again.

"She has a big heart." He murmured. "And she's fun to hang around." Clove scoffed.

"You sound like you're in love." She teased; jealously laced the syllables, but she hid it well. "When are we going to be there? Brutus told us it would only be an hour on the way there." She groaned. Cato laughed out loud.

"Never. She's nice, but she's not the type of girl I'd fall in love with Clove." Clove turned her head to hide her smile. "And Brutus has no sense of direction."

"I see that." Clove murmured. Then she laid her head down on the bolstered seats. She barely closed her eyes before she heard the tires squeal at a halt in front of Brutus's house.

*.*


End file.
